De palabrotas y algo más
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Año 197 después de la Colonia. Una batalla es desatada por rebeldes. Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, como miembros de Preventers, se hacen cargo de la misión de combatir contra ellos. Una tragedia antecede a otra, que desencadena en palabrotas y algo más. YAOI!


Resumen:

Año 197 después de la Colonia. Una batalla es desatada por rebeldes que aún escondían Moviles Dolls en las colonias, después del conocido "Endless Walts". Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, como miembros de Preventers, se hacen cargo de la misión de combatir contra ellos.

Una tragedia antecede a otra, que desencadena en palabrotas y algo más.

Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell.

"**De palabrotas y algo más"**

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista.**

Año 197 después de la Colonia.

Dos años después de la batalla final entre el ejército de la Nación Mundial y la Organización Colmillo Blanco, el mundo ha vuelto a la paz, formando las Naciones Unidas de la Esfera Terrestre.

Un año después del secuestro -por la Fundación Barton- de Relena Peacecraft, actual Vice Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, quien fue llevada ante Marimeia -en ese entonces- para ser la nueva soberana del mundo.

En ambos casos, los Gundams y sus respectivos pilotos fueron capaces de controlar la situación y alcanzar la paz que, tanto el mundo como las Colonias, anhelaban.

Sin embargo, un nuevo grupo de rebeldes ha aparecido –con ideales terroristas, cabe decir-, amenazando con iniciar una guerra aun más devastadora que la anterior. Este grupo se ha especializado en robar y esconder los últimos modelos de Moviles Dolls existentes en la Tierra, y son reconocidos como "Los cuatreros del espacio".

Esa mañana, una video-llamada urgente desde la Colonia L3 advirtió el movimiento vándalo de "Los cuatreros del espacio", quienes atacaron sin consideración alguna la recién implementada base de Preventers en dicha Colonia. Y los refuerzos no tardaron en llegar desde la base terrestre de Preventers para combatirlos.

-Argh… ¿alguna vez terminaremos con esto? –preguntó Duo Maxwell, uno de los pilotos Gundam que trabajaba en las fuerzas preventivas y que era fácilmente reconocible dentro de éstas por su larga y castaña trenza, como también por su marcado acento americano.

-No hagas preguntas que no podremos responder aún –le respondió Heero Yuy, con su característico tono seco de voz. El moreno de ojos cobaltos también, al igual que los otros tres pilotos restantes, trabajaba para Preventers, luego de renunciar a ser el Guardaespaldas de Relena después de haberlo sido por todo un año.

-¡No tienes que decirlo, Heero! –reclamó, frunciendo el ceño-. No importa. ¡Mira, ahí vienen!

El mencionado grupo terrorista, se acercaba con una velocidad sorprendente a través del espacio exterior para encontrarse ante si a dos gundams cerrándoles el paso.

-¡¿Qué mierda? –Gritaron al unísono los integrantes del grupo adversario; serian unos 5 hombres manejando las demás naves, viéndose acorralados por Wing Zero y Deathscythe, amenazados con sus potentes armas.

-Yo de ustedes, me entrego a la Ley… -sugirió Duo, con una sonrisa de medio lado instalada en su cara, sonando casi inocente.

-Por supuesto que no, maldito tarado, ¡no iremos a parar a una sucia celda sin luchar! –respondió uno de los tipos, dentro de una cabina de Movil Doll especialmente preparada para pilotearla personalmente.

-En ese caso, no nos queda de otra… ¡Heero! –llamó el trenzado.

-Hn –gruñó como única respuesta. Al instante, Wing Zero se puso en posición de ataque, listo para embestir al enemigo.

El Deathscythe de Duo tomó velocidad para así alcanzar a Heero. Los cerca de 100 moviles dolls robados -principalmente de modelos Taurus- comenzaron el bombardeo a distancia, intentando darles con los misiles a los pilotos gundam mientras se acercaban. El imponente Gundam 02 esquivaba con audacia los ataques, se adelantaba y, con sorprendente habilidad, se ubicaba por detrás de ellos y les cortaba por la mitad con su gran guadaña.

Las explosiones de moviles no se hicieron esperar. Heero, utilizando su doble cañón de rayo, disparaba con premeditación hacia coordenadas específicas, previendo los movimientos del enemigo gracias a las visiones que Wing Zero le hacia llegar… y era una suerte que el chico de ojos cobaltos pudiera controlar el sistema de visiones.

Después de minutos interminables de batalla, los jóvenes pilotos gundam pudieron derrotar a la tropa –una de las tropas, mejor dicho- enviada por "Los cuatreros del espacio". El trenzado jadeaba, cansado ya de tanto ajetreo -pues debía reconocer que el adversario había sido bastante bueno manipulando moviles dolls-, pero manteniendo en el rostro una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡Já! Todo aquel que se enfrenta a Shinigami no sale bien librado. Deberían saberlo a estas alturas, pero estos tipos nunca aprenden –se encogió de hombros-. Aunque se lo tienen merecido –Duo sonrió de manera ladina al tiempo que acomodaba su trenza sobre su hombro para juguetear con la punta de ésta.

-Que engreído te has vuelto –le criticó Heero en tono burlón, dispuesto ya a volver a la base terrestre.

-Ja-ja-ja. Que gracioso. Yo no soy engreído. En todo caso, prefiero ser eso a ser un muchacho antisocial suicida, como tú, hace dos años.

-Fui criado para ser el soldado perfecto, eso compete todo tipo de sacrificio.

-Si tú lo dices… -se rascó la cabeza lentamente-. Bien, el trabajo aquí ha terminado, será mejor volver a la Tierra antes de que nos ataquen de nuevo.

-Lo dudo –hizo saber el moreno, mientras monitoreaba los daños hechos a su Gundam-. Daño generalizado. Función del brazo izquierdo, nulo. Motores de propulsión, en buen estado. Combustible, suficiente para llegar al planeta verde.

-Este… Heero… -le llamó Duo a través del monitor.

-Hn.

-¡Hee-Heero! –insistió. A través del monitor se podía ver el rostro del trenzado con una extraña mueca, una mueca que reflejaba desesperación.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó sin siquiera mirarle, pues sólo estaba concentrado en maniobrar los controles del Wing Zero.

-¡Ayúdame Heero! –le gritó, apegando graciosamente su cara a la pantalla.

El castaño gimió de frustración mientras intentaba, en vano, configurar el sistema del Deathscythe. Después de la gran cruzada que había sostenido con el grupo terrorista, el sistema de su gundam pareció colapsar y ahora….

-¡Ahhgrrr! ¡Dime que no es cierto, que esto no está pasando, Deathscythe! –gritó de nuevo, dándose de topes en la cabeza con el panel de controles. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente para llamar la atención de Heero otra vez- ¡Heero, hey man, HELP ME!

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude? Nadie nos ataca.

-¡No idiota! Mi Deathscythe no responde.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, sin verdadero interés por atender al trenzado.

-Que no responde. ¡No hace nada! Seguramente, en la pelea, alguno de esos bastardos dañó el sistema central de Deathscythe… y me refiero a ¡todo el sistema! Ni siquiera abre la compuerta –gruñó malhumorado, golpeando con los puños el panel-. ¡DAMN IT!

-Ya –dijo, dándole la espalda con el gundam y encendiendo los motores.

-¡Oye, oyeee! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Oye Heero!

-Me voy a la Tierra –contestó como si nada.

-¡Maldito bastardo, no piensas dejarme solo ¿o si? ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame! -exigió.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? –el de ojos cobaltos sonrió imperceptiblemente, haciendo el amago de marcharse.

-No seas más desgraciado de lo que YA eres y ven aquí –demandó Duo, enojado.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo, no es mi problema.

-¡Cabrón de mierda! No te hagas el imbecil –el silencio de Heero colocó nervioso al trenzado-. No seas así, Heero, ¡eres mi amigo, ¿no? Acércate aquí –rugió.

-Hn… ¿Con esa boquita comes? –le preguntó con sorna a Duo.

-No hables de mi boquita. Y te advierto, por como soy Shinigami, juro que no descansaré hasta verte hecho mierda, si es que alguien en algún puto momento lo logró –susurró esto último sólo para si.

-Tus "dizque" amenazas no me asustan, Duo –le contestó rápidamente, mientras tecleaba en la laptop que siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿Ah no? ¡Te llevaré al infierno si no vienes de una vez a abrir la puta compuerta! ¡Heero, gusano, ven acá! ¡Juro que si no vienes en este instante te odiaré por el resto de lo que me queda de vida! –gritó.

No hubo respuesta esta vez, sólo el sonido de tecleos constantes en la laptop, escribiendo algo.

-Me estas agotando la paciencia. Te lo advierto, por segunda vez, hoy no ha sido uno de mis mejores días y no esperarás a ver a Shinigami furioso –amenazó-. ¡Deja de jugar con tu maldita chatarra y ven a volar la condenada compuerta! ¡AHORA!

-Hn –gruñó el moreno al tiempo enviaba un mensaje codificado, cerraba la laptop, y se colocaba el casco espacial. Duo, al verlo hacer eso, sonrió ampliamente -olvidando por completo las amenazas- para también colocarse el casco en la cabeza, listo para salir de allí.

Heero, ultimando detalles, salió de su Gundam y flotó por el espacio hasta llegar a la superficie de Deathscythe.

-Apártate lo más que puedas y cúbrete bien –aconsejó el moreno. Éste comenzó a ajustar unas pequeñas bombas en los alrededores de la mencionada compuerta. Ambos pilotos hicieron lo propio: 01 accionó el dispositivo de detonación y –conjuntamente- estallaron las bombas. Después, fue tarea de Duo empujar hacia fuera para verse libre.

-Uff… pensé que quedaría encerrado para siempre allí dentro, y no es que me moleste hacerlo, es que simplemente no se me antoja por ahora… -el trenzado continuó hablando mientras flotaba hacia el gundam de Heero. Desde ahí, antes de entrar a la cabina, observó la magnificencia del Gundam 02, el que mostraba daños severos en su estructura. Probablemente, debería ser restaurado por completo, con refacciones nuevas y reinstalar el software del sistema de combate.

Duo suspiró pesadamente, enteramente abatido. Por el momento, debía dejar a su preciado gundam allí, flotando por la galaxia; ya luego, con un trasbordador, volvería a por él.

-Si te vas conmigo, evita el excesivo parloteo –dijo Heero, volviendo hacia el Wing, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Duo. Era cierto que las cabinas eran muy pequeñas, pero en ese preciso instante, "debían" compartirla por razones de fuerza mayor.

-¡Jo! Eres un bastardo de lo peor, ¡aguafiestas! –le gritó cuando pasó por su lado mientras entraba a la cabina y se ubicaba, de pie, por detrás del asiento del piloto. Heero subió después y, ajustándose los cinturones de seguridad alrededor del pecho y la cintura, emprendió el viaje.

Los primeros 15 minutos los pasaron en medio de un profundo silencio, en el cual el joven oriental parecía muy cómodo; no así Duo… quien, con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía morir de aburrimiento.

-Hey… ¿te he dicho el día de hoy que eres un tipo odioso y detestable?

-Hn… no.

-Ah ok, entonces te lo diré: Heero, eres un tipo odioso y detestable –dijo el trenzado, haciéndole al moreno una mueca infantil.

-Y tú un mocoso parlanchín y patético, ¿te lo había dicho? –contestó de vuelta. Duo bufó enfadado y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del frente.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado, siempre tan serio y flemático. No me sorprende que no tengas amigos por ahí adonde vas. Más encima, sigues utilizando MI nombre para presentarte en otras Colonias, aprovechándote de que no nos conocen personalmente ¡y eso es el colmo! Déjame decirte que comprendo las razones por las cuales lo hacías, pero no significa que puedas seguir haciéndolo después de dos años, ¿me escuchaste? Eres todo un apático, tienes serios problemas conductuales, incluso con los más cercanos. ¡Tómame como ejemplo! Tú sabes que no me gusta el silencio, es aburrido… así como tú. No, seguramente tú eres aun más aburrido de todo lo aburrido conocido en este universo y…. –¡PUUUUMMMM!

Una potente turbulencia que sacudió el Wing Zero removió a los pilotos que se encontraban dentro. Heero logró tomar el control y Duo… Duo se hallaba estampado contra la pared lateral del gundam, habiéndose golpeado fuertemente en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Aturdido, el trenzado se sujetó como pudo de la silla que ocupaba Heero, sintiendo que toda la pequeña cabina daba vueltas.

-Ahh… ahhauchh… -con cautela se tocó la cabeza e intentó enfocar la vista hacia el frente-. Si querías… -hizo una pausa, parpadeó repetidamente y continuó-, si querías que me callara sólo tenias que pedirlo… y no hacer eso… ¿me quieres matar, acaso?

-No lo hice a propósito, algo nos golpeó por detrás –le aclaró, verificando de inmediato en el monitor el posible daño que causó lo que sea que golpeó la estructura del Wing.

-¿Nos atacan?

-Fíjate bien –le dijo en respuesta.

Duo enfocó forzosamente su vista hacia el frente, logrando divisar con mucho esfuerzo –el golpe aun lo tenía atolondrado- un grupo gigantesco de meteoritos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Oh, my God… ¿puedes evitarlos?

-Ya es muy tarde, tendré que atravesar la lluvia de meteoritos si queremos salir con vida.

-Oh, my God –exclamó por segunda vez; como también, por segunda vez, uno de esos enormes asteroides se precipitaba por el extremo izquierdo del gundam, y les rozaba peligrosamente. Y luego otro por el lado derecho.

Con la poca estabilidad que sentía en sus piernas, Duo apenas y logró amortiguar con sus manos el nuevo choque –de frente- con la pared. El siguiente remezón le hizo trastrabillar hacia atrás, pegándose de nueva cuenta en la cabeza y, con ese brusco impulso, fue a parar a los brazos de Heero Yuy.

-Ya sabía que serias un estorbo aquí –le comentó en un susurro burlesco, sin perder la concentración para maniobrar los controles y así esquivar con efectiva rapidez aquellas rocas espaciales.

Sin ser consciente de cómo lo hizo, Duo se acomodó, sentándose en las piernas del moreno, sin que éste opusiera resistencia alguna.

De pronto, la lluvia estelar se volvió espesa y peligrosa de traspasar, pues cada vez que los meteoritos –de tamaños y formas diversas- pasaban por el lado del Wing provocaban intensas turbulencias que eran difíciles de controlar para el piloto 01.

El trenzado mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el tiempo que duró la lluvia estelar, sentado sobre el regazo de su compañero, intentando por sobre todas las cosas no hacer ningún movimiento que pusiera de mal humor al moreno, o que le desconcentrara, y, a pesar de eso, no podía evitar aferrarse con fuerza a las piernas de Heero y a apegar su espalda al pecho de éste.

-Muévete un poco hacia el lado, no me dejas ver con tu cabezota –le susurró al oído y Duo, estremeciéndose casi imperceptiblemente, le obedeció, ladeando su cuerpo hacia la derecha de Heero y a la suya propia.

Y, en ese momento, Duo no fue capaz de articular palabra, es más: no quiso hacerlo, no después de haberse dado cuenta de un importante detalle. Y después de asimilar "ese" detalle sin perder el control de si mismo, una loca idea cruzó por su mente, instándole a llevarla a cabo casi de inmediato.

El gundam parecía no tener más problemas; lo peor ya había pasado y en el horizonte se divisaba con claridad el planeta Tierra, pero Duo no estaba pendiente de su próximo paradero.

-Heero… -masculló en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos aferradas a las piernas del moreno… encontrando así un punto de apoyo para empujarse levemente hacia atrás…, para sentir, de ese modo, la entrepierna de Heero contra su trasero.

Si Heero escuchó o no su nombre de los labios de Duo, no lo dio a conocer. Si Heero sintió o no aquel movimiento, tampoco hizo nada…, pero una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro por un segundo antes de volver su completa atención al frente. Si Duo hubiera visto esa expresión, juraría ante Dios que sufrió una alucinación, pero no sucedió esto último.

La mente del trenzado se volvió una nebulosa oscura y caldeada, pero aun así mantenía clara la idea, brillante y lujuriosa. Se empujó nuevamente hacia atrás, leve, suave y constante, sintiendo, a través del traje espacial, un ligero bulto rozando entre sus nalgas. Inevitablemente, se mordió el labio inferior.

Wing Zero traspasó –velozmente y sin dificultades- la atmósfera terrestre y se dirigió raudo hacia la base oculta de Preventers para encubrir el armamento –en caso de ataques militares- que poseía en su poder –como moviles suits, moviles dolls y los prodigiosos gundams-.

Aun piloteando el Wing, Heero podía percibir el ligero movimiento de Duo sobre él, despertando, sin lugar a dudas, la virilidad de éste.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –le preguntó, como si no supiera de antemano los propósitos de Duo.

Duo no pudo contestar con alguna frase coherente; de su boca sólo salió un escandaloso gemido que no fue capaz de reprimir… ni los que siguieron. Era tanta su concentración en el acto que cometía en ese instante que el sólo pensarlo le excitaba a niveles insospechados. Ahora gemía sin control, sintiendo que su sangre hervía, que su cuerpo temblaba, que los vellos se le erizaban en la nuca, en las piernas, en los brazos… y que su miembro ya dolía dentro de los pantalones.

Y todo eso lo consiguió sólo con el poder de su imaginación… que no tardaría en volverse realidad.

Girando la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, Duo le lamió descaradamente la mejilla a Heero, antes de comenzar una retahíla de jadeos contra su cuello, pronunciando guturalmente el nombre del moreno y refregándose más fuerte contra él.

Ante aquello, Heero soltó un pesado suspiro, luego gruñó e intentó concentrarse en la pantalla del Wing, en mantener las manos sobre el volante del gundam y no en la estrecha, pero varonil cintura del trenzado, quien mantenía constante e intenso cada roce, hacia atrás y hacia delante, usando piernas y manos para conseguir el efecto deseado… de dureza y humedad conjunta.

El gundam continuaba su viaje y Heero Yuy, confiado en la estabilidad del Wing Zero, se atrevió a soltar una mano del mando y dirigirla a tientas hacia la cadera de Duo. La acarició intensamente, al igual que el plano y bien formado abdomen; pellizcó los duros pezones de Duo por sobre la ropa durante segundos mientras el castaño gemía alto y entrecortado. Y sin más preámbulos, bajó lentamente la mano hasta posarla en la entrepierna de Duo.

Bajo ese sutil toque, Duo arqueó la espalda y contoneó ansiosamente sus caderas contra las de Heero, deseando que no hubiera ropa de por medio.

El trenzado apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del moreno y alzó la mano izquierda para tomar el rostro de Heero y voltearlo hacia si… uniendo sus bocas en un muy ansiado beso… cálido, húmedo y profundo.

El moreno rompió el contacto, dejando entre ambos un hilillo de saliva que Duo no tardó en lamer. Sintiéndose más desinhibido, Duo comenzó a lamer también los labios del otro lascivamente, con la punta de la lengua, varias veces, desde la barbilla hasta la punta de la nariz, para seguir lamiendo repetidamente los labios… esos rojos e hinchados labios que lo habían engatusado con su sabor y textura; y Duo no podía evitar sentirse atrapado por esos labios que no paraba de lamer aun después de que Heero había volteado la cabeza para mirar hacia la pantalla y fijar el recorrido de manera correcta.

Con sólo una mano, Heero fue capaz de controlar el Wing, mientras que la otra abarcaba con rudeza la erección del castaño, pero como le masturbaba por sobre la ropa, el orgasmo que Duo tanto anhelaba no alcazaba a llegar… pero vaya que lo deseaba… ¡vaya que sí!

-Oh Heero… mmm… -gruñó y se estremeció cuando Heero bajó más la mano hasta auscultar sus testículos, apretándolos y soltándolos. Internamente, Heero se sintió orgulloso de hacerle soltar suspiros cada dos por tres a ese "loco trenzado", que no hacía más que agitarse y refregarse con ahínco sobre él; y, aunque le encantaba la reciente sensación, el tener ojos para el viaje hacia la base secreta de Preventers era su prioridad en ese minuto… ya luego podría atender la urgencia que se había generado en su pantalón.

El Gundam Wing Zero se internó en lo más profundo de un bosque. Allí se encontraba un gigantesco claro, rodeado de riachuelos y secoyas gigantes (1) que brindaban, con su sombra, una serenidad casi sobrenatural. Aun más allá del claro, una preciosa cascada cubría esplendorosamente una cueva… en la cual caían sin problemas los cuatro gundams y sus respectivos implementos, sin contar los demás modelos de moviles.

Sin perder más tiempo, Heero ingresó a la cueva y maniobró el sistema para que Wing quedara de pie contra una de las rocosas paredes, apagó los motores y apretó un botón que hacia poco había instalado, pero que pensó nunca utilizar… hasta ese día: "Bloqueo del panel de control".

Con los ojos cerrados para una completa concentración de sus sensaciones, Duo ni por enterado se daba de estar ya en el refugio, pero no le costó nada a Heero hacérselo saber:

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –exclamó asustado el trenzado cuando se sintió empujado hacia delante, quedando casi recostado sobre el panel.

Duo miró de reojo hacia atrás, en donde ya Heero desabrochaba los cinturones de seguridad y bajaba la cremallera del traje espacial, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, forcejeando un poco para deslizar la parte superior hacia atrás y así dejar al descubierto su torso bien trabajado y sus brazos fuertes. Duo gimió y sintió un tirón en la entrepierna de pura anticipación, pero no tuvo tiempo de más para pensar, pues las manos del joven piloto 01 se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajeron de vuelta a la posición inicial.

Con agilidad, el moreno se hizo de la cremallera del traje de Duo y la abrió completamente hacia atrás, quitándole la parte superior y luego la inferior –junto a la ropa interior y los zapatos- en un tiempo record. Cabe agregar que el traje espacial del castaño quedó inutilizable después de eso.

El piloto 02 tuvo que agradecer a todos los Dioses existentes por haber oído sus súplicas de: "sin estorbos de por medio" que tanto repetía en su mente. Ahora su piel ardiente, perlada por una fina capa de sudor, parecía quemar al contacto con la piel de Heero tras su espalda… y con sus manos traviesas jugueteando con su miembro erecto. Parecía derretirse con cada caricia de Heero, con cada beso que dejaba sobre sus hombros, con cada mordida en su cuello, con cada fricción de sus nalgas desnudas contra el duro bulto que aun se encontraba aprisionado por el traje del moreno, no pudiendo negar que la fricción de la tela le era bastante excitante también.

-¿Qué…? ¡Oh, bruto! –gruñó Duo cuando Heero le empujó sobre el panel otra vez, pero todos los insultos que quiso gritarle a éste quedaron atorados en su garganta al sentir que un travieso dedo circundaba los alrededores de su fruncida entrada. Tuvo que morderse los labios y apretar los puños cuando la boca del oriental le besó la espalda, cuando le mordió los glúteos y cuando lamió sus blancas piernas… y ya no fue consciente de si mismo cuando una perezosa lamida abarcó desde la base de sus testículos hasta su entrada, ayudando de alguna manera a humedecer más la zona en cuestión. Y la acción se repitió muchas veces más.

En ese preciso instante, Heero poseía una gloriosa visión de Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell, por completo expuesto a él: de pie, con las piernas bien separadas, con el trasero en alto, la espalda arqueada hacia atrás de forma casi imposible, considerando que el castaño estaba apoyado de bruces en un ángulo de casi 90º sobre el panel de control… siempre regalándole una rítmica cantata de gemidos.

Luego, el dedo que antes jugueteaba en contorno al ano había sido introducido suavemente. Después un segundo y un tercero, y, con ellos dentro, Duo se empujaba torpemente hacia atrás. Heero se dedicaba a moverlos de dentro a afuera, circularmente y en forma de tijeras, produciendo un viscoso sonido que, entremezclado con los jadeos que soltaba el castaño, excitaban a Heero sobremanera.

-¡Con un demonio! Te ves tan sensual… -le gruñó roncamente al oído antes de dirigir su mano libre hacia su propio pene para liberarlo de la apretada tela. Se tocó un par de veces y en un rápido e inesperado movimiento sentó a Duo en su regazo, sosteniendo siempre su miembro erguido para penetrarlo de una sola estocada.

-¡Oh mierda! –gritó el trenzado al sentirse lleno de Heero, lleno del bien dotado pene de Heero, tan grande y grueso para un chico de su edad.

El moreno sostuvo a Duo de la cadera y le alzó un poco para ayudarle a bajar de nuevo, lento, pero no menos brusco. Repitió la operación muchas veces más, alzando él también la pelvis para reencontrarse con el trasero de Duo nuevamente, saliendo casi por completo para entrar hasta lo más hondo, hasta donde sus testículos chocaban dura y deliciosamente con las nalgas apretadas del trenzado.

Pese a todo, Duo hacia lo posible por mantener constante las embestidas. Tal vez para Heero Yuy no era nada, pero para él requería de un esfuerzo increíble y esmerado… y teniendo también en cuenta de que Heero había obligado a Duo a que flexionara la pierna izquierda y que luego la subiera hacia el panel de control –casi un metro sobre el nivel del suelo de la cabina-, haciéndole separar sus piernas lo máximo posible… resultaba toda una hazaña… dolorosa, si, incómoda, si, pero tan placentera a la vez, que se dejó hacer sin objeciones.

-Oh por Dios, Heero, no pares… no pares ahh… -logró decir entre jadeos, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se le bajaba a la entrepierna de manera vertiginosa, haciéndole estremecer con una facilidad que le asombraría… en otro momento.

Retorciéndose como serpiente, subiendo y bajando con ayuda de Heero, el trenzado apegaba su espalda al pecho del moreno, manteniendo firme allí su posición un instante y luego –tras segundos que parecían eternos- volvía a inclinarse hacia delante para exclamar incoherencias sobre el panel que, a oídos de Heero, eran insultos en toda regla sobre su persona. De no ser porque el oriental sostenía a Duo firmemente, éste se estaría dando de cabezazos una y otra vez.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Heero! –lloriqueó el trenzado, echándose hacia atrás con ímpetu a la vez que alzaba una de sus manos para abrazarse por el cuello al moreno, mientras que la otra mano se sostenía con fuerza de la pierna derecha del oriental, con tanta fuerza que supuso dejaría una marcas allí.

Teniendo más al alcance los hombros del castaño, Heero propinó una mordida particularmente fuerte en la zona, lo que hizo gritar a Duo y estremecer de puro placer. Se sentía tan lleno de sensaciones, perfectas y desbordantes, que pensó no sobrevivir a esa batalla sexual…, pero si iba a morir de satisfacción, qué mejor que hacerlo disfrutándolo por completo…

-Hee-Heeroo… bésame… -susurró bajito, entre gimoteos- bésame, bésame, ¡bésame! –gimió desesperado, en voz alta, ladeando la cabeza y apoyándola en el hombro del moreno, para así dejar expuestos sus carnosos labios, tan rojos y sensibles, tan húmedos y apetecibles que lograron su comedido: Heero se sintió tentado de aquellos labios y no paró de comerle la boca hasta que el certero movimiento que mantenía hasta ese entonces –cerciorándose siempre de rozar la próstata de Duo- su pelvis contra el trasero del trenzado se volvió demasiado errático como para continuar.

Fue en esa ocasión que Duo le volvió a maldecir, enojado y frustrado porque Heero le había empujado hacia delante, saliéndose de él y separando todo tipo de contacto entre ellos.

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Porque ha de ser algo lo suficientemente "bueno" como para haber… -le espetó con dureza y frialdad, pero se interrumpió por sí sólo y su rostro, a pesar de todo, mostró un adorable puchero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al moreno.

Grande y maravillosa fue su sorpresa cuando observó a Heero casi desnudo –pues aún mantenía puesta la parte inferior del traje espacial, sin poderla quitar del todo al estar sentado-, con la piel sudada, el cabello revuelto y pegado a la frente, con el rostro arrebolado y la respiración entrecortada –aunque no se le notaba tanto como a Duo, quien sí se veía agitado-.

-Ven aquí –ordenó en un suave susurro, conservando el tono gutural en su voz.

Duo no pudo negarse. Menos cuando bajó la mirada y escrutó con interés la virilidad del moreno. Seguía allí, orgullosamente erecta, goteando pre-semen, que resbalaba lentamente desde el rosado glande hacia el tronco. Duo se mordió los labios y suspiró antes de rodear con ambos brazos el cuello de Heero; suspiró de nuevo al sentirse rodeado por los brazos del oriental y exhaló una vez más al hacer contacto directo con los labios de éste.

Le besó lentamente, con calma, acariciándole dulce y cariñosamente con la punta de la lengua, mordiéndole unas cuantas veces para después verse obligado a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Alzándole las caderas, Heero volvió a penetrarse en el interior de Duo, lentamente, milímetro a milímetro se introducía y se perdía en esa caliente estreches.

Duo terminó de sentarse sobre Heero, esta vez mirándole de frente a los ojos, con acceso cómodo y fácil a su boca, pudiéndole abrazar… estrechar sus brazos en torno a su cuello y hombros. Y lo mejor de todo era que podía sentir las manos del moreno tras su espalda, acariciándole de arriba abajo, y luego agarrando intensamente sus nalgas, apretándolas y separándoselas para tener espacio suficiente para empujarse.

Exhalando reiterados suspiros sobre el cuello del piloto 01 e impulsándose con piernas y brazos hacia arriba, el castaño luego se dejaba caer pausadamente sobre el pene de Heero, sintiéndole entrar y salir de forma lenta, pero eficazmente, provocándole electrizantes y calientes vibraciones por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole sudar copiosamente y jadear de manera demasiado sensual en opinión de Heero.

Acelerando gradualmente las penetraciones, Heero y Duo gemían y jadeaban entrecortadamente sobre el oído del otro, besándose con pasión, con fervor, con locura, y moviéndose con rapidez y brusquedad cada vez que avanzaban los segundos… los que se alargaban más y más conforme sus mentes volaban entre un sinfín de sensaciones celestiales.

-Ahh… hasta en el sexo eres perfecto… Heero… -murmuró sobre los labios de éste- ¿También fue… parte de tu crianza de soldado? –le preguntó quedito, alzándose de nuevo y cayendo bruscamente sobre el regazo de Heero, gimoteando de placer.

-Hn… No. Esto lo he ido aprendiendo por mi mismo… con la práctica… -le contestó al oído en un ronco gemido, mordiéndole eróticamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Duo arqueó la espalda, sintiéndose quemar por dentro. Sea cual fuere el movimiento de caderas de Heero, éstas siempre lograban alcanzar aquellos puntos tan erógenos y sensibles que le hacían perder los estribos. Y qué decir de las caricias que repartía en sus piernas, en sus nalgas, por la espalda y el pecho… ¡ah! Y cuando le besaba y mordía el cuello y los hombros, y luego cuando le lamía la barbilla y después los labios, en una clara orden de querer que el trenzado hiciera lo mismo. Besarse ansiosamente, tocarse con sus lenguas, jugando juntas dentro y fuera de sus bocas en una danza lujuriosa.

Con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de la silla del piloto, Duo sentía intensamente el miembro de Heero embistiéndole rudamente, alcanzando a rozar su próstata una y otra vez, y con la rapidez que habían tomado, Duo parecía rebotar sobre Heero, incesantemente, haciéndole arquear el torso, aferrarse a los brazos del moreno con fuerza, a jadear aun más alto y a entrecerrar sus ojos violáceos. De sus labios entreabiertos sólo salían vahos de aliento e hilillos de saliva que recorrían la comisura de su boca, que eran lamidos de inmediato por un incansable Heero.

Los embates del que era objeto el trenzado eran propinados con precisión y constancia… haciéndole ver estrellas cada vez que Heero le penetraba, cuando juntaba aun más –de ser posible- sus cuerpos sudorosos, ardientes y sexys, aprisionando entre ellos el pene del trenzado, masajeándose casi por si sólo en el vientre del moreno, pero también recibiendo caricias de una mano furtiva que en ese enredo no se sabia a quién pertenecía.

Segundos más tarde –mucho más tarde- Duo no aguantó más; tantas descargas eléctricas subiendo y bajando, recorriendo sus extremidades sin descanso alguno le pasaron factura… dando como resultado un quejido indecoroso que fue algo reprimido por los labios del oriental. Corrientazos fuertes le traspasaron por la columna vertebral, la sensación de hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies se hizo presente, alterándole y haciéndole agitarse. Pronto, una explosión de placer desde sus testículos hacia el tronco de su miembro, le hizo expulsar su esencia con fuerza, manchando su abdomen y el de su compañero.

La contracción que se dio en ese momento obligó a Heero a apurar los movimientos, embistiendo torpemente por la velocidad que le exigió a su cuerpo, para derramar su semen en el interior imposiblemente apretado de Duo.

Tal como inició, abruptamente terminó y toda la tensión acumulada durante la increíble sesión de sexo tuvo su recompensa en un asombroso orgasmo que les dejó en un estado de letargo y relajo total. Ambos pilotos se desplomaron: Heero sobre la silla y Duo sobre éste, abrazándole débilmente y reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Las respiraciones poco a poco se normalizaron, los latidos de sus corazones se volvieron uno sólo, lo que les brindó un efecto de grata comodidad mientras que Heero seguía dentro de Duo y éste se dejaba adormecer por las pulsaciones que todavía podía experimentar por dentro.

Sólo un susurro rompió la calma y el silencio que había dentro de la cabina:

-Lo siento –la voz salió algo ahogada porque Duo las balbuceó sobre el hombro en el que se apoyaba.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –le preguntó en un murmullo suave mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

-El día de hoy te insulté demasiado y, sinceramente, no era mi intención. Te dije, te advertí que hoy no era mi día y… bueno… en verdad, tú sabes que no te odio ni llegaría a odiarte nunca, aunque seas un bastardo, no puedo odiarte… -hizo una pausa-. Yo te amo –alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos fijamente-. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que te amo –con la punta de los dedos Duo le acarició el rostro y le besó con ternura, sólo un roce de labios antes de separarse y reiterarle-. Te amo, te lo he dicho ¿verdad?

-Lo has dicho tantas veces que incluso la palabra ha perdido su significado.

El trenzado le miró con escepticismo, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza como si fuera un perrito que no entiende una orden. Heero se percató de ello al instante e intentó explicarle:

-Tú, que "dices" conocerme mejor que nadie, deberías saber que para mí las palabras no tienen significado alguno si no van acompañadas de acciones que las demuestren –empezó a recitar:-. "…las palabras se las lleva el viento, las miradas las guarda el corazón" (2)

A Duo le brillaron los ojitos al oírle- Que lindas palabras Heero…

-Es parte de un refrán, idiota –sonrió de lado al comprobar, una vez más, lo fácil que era hacer enojar al chico sobre sus piernas. Duo hizo un puchero y arrugó la nariz, mirándole feo, pero pronto volvió a su posición inicial sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé, estúpido, pero ahora que lo dices… yo me pregunto ahora… -se mordió el labio-. No, desde siempre me he preguntado el porqué tu no me dices nada de lo que sientes… por mí… -titubeó, sintiendo un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, lo que Heero obviamente notó, pero no comentó nada-. Creo que lo que el refrán dice, también puede aplicarse a ti ¿no? –dudó-. Digo… nunca me dices nada y… -guardó silencio; francamente hablando, la mente de Duo se repletaba de ideas tormentosas y fugaces y su corazón sentía un tumulto enorme de emociones intensas, penetrantes y diversas… todas ellas dirigidas hacia la misma persona: Heero Yuy.

-Tu cerebro se fundió con tanto "calor" ¿no es así? –El castaño se sonrojó al máximo por la vergüenza; escondió su cara en el cuello del oriental-. El que yo no diga lo que siento, no significa que no sienta nada. Precisamente, por tu culpa, es por lo que ahora soy capaz de reconocer que sí siento cosas… emociones y sentimientos –confesó en voz baja, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Duo levantó la cabeza para observar a Heero; el desconcierto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba junto a Heero, cada vez que compartía tiempo con él, terminaba conociéndole más, sorprendiéndose más, amándole más de lo que jamás imaginó amar a alguien… y por eso decidió que, sencillamente no necesitaba que Heero le dijera nada, en realidad no era necesario porque él sabia con certeza que Heero le correspondía y que se lo demostraba con cualquier detalle –fuera bueno, malo, pequeño, desagradable o demasiado sorprendente como para provenir de él-.

-Tienes razón. En tan poco tiempo he logrado lo que otro, en mi lugar, hubiera desistido…

-Eres muy terco, eso pasa –le interrumpió, sonriendo un poco. Duo le pegó un manotazo en el brazo, pero luego le acarició el lugar afectado con delicadeza.

-Lo he comprendido, Heero. Sinceramente no necesito que me digas lo que sientes por mí, porque de alguna u otra manera lo puedo ver en tus ojos y leer en tus acciones –Heero entreabrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido, pero no fue capaz de interrumpir esta vez-. No lo necesito Heero, y si fuera en caso contrario, no te pediría que lo hicieras, sino no serias tú. Por que así, bastardo y pedante, te conocí y así te amo. Yo digo "te amo" por los dos –declaró Duo con los ojos cerrados, luciendo un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa limpia y cálida, de esas que roban el aliento con sólo verlas.

El piloto de ojos cobaltos estrechó a Duo entre sus brazos; un abrazo apretado y repentino que asombró al trenzado, pero que correspondió en seguida. Y cómo no hacerlo si era uno de esos detalles –inesperados- que demostraban que le quería.

-Te amo, Duo –murmuró en su oreja, con voz clara y pausada, modulando con lentitud cada letra.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar y se plasmó en el rostro de Duo: tenía los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y las mejillas imposiblemente rojas. Se separó solo un poco del abrazo, lo suficiente para darle la cara y verle… mostrando su desconcierto.

-Hn… después de todo, no tiene nada de malo decirlo –Duo sonrió feliz, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como dos chispas incandescentes-, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta y no me harás repetirlo –le advirtió, dejando entrever una sonrisa pequeña, pero tan bella a ojos de Duo que no se resistió a besarle… a comerle la boca, literalmente, como cuando hacían el amor.

-Mmm… y ahora que lo pienso –dijo Heero-, es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí –comentó, apenas separando sus labios de los labios del trenzado, quien dirigió su boca hacia el lado para besarle las mejillas, luego el mentón, después el cuello… y, desviando sólo un tanto su recorrido, le mordió sugestivamente el lóbulo de la oreja para balbucearle un simple "ajá".

Las manos que Duo tenia alrededor del cuello de Heero se fueron deslizando hacia los hombros, y de ahí hacia su pecho, el que palpó con la punta de los dedos, haciendo círculos distraídos alrededor de los pezones, deseando besarlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos; pero el piloto moreno se le adelantó, pellizcándole los propios con dedos expertos y con la fuerza justa para no lastimarlo.

-¡Oh diablos! Tú nunca avisas cuando vas a hacer algo… ahmm… -jadeó quedito, pues esta vez Heero movió su pelvis hacia delante, haciéndole recordar que aún el miembro de Heero estaba dentro-. Nunca avisas… y eso fastidia mnn… ¿sabes?

-¿En serio te fastidia? Pues ni se te nota… como nunca te quejas… -pellizcó un poco más las tetillas y se removió sobre la silla, aumentando la fricción entre sus pieles. Como consecuencia, Duo soltó un gruñido que fue silenciado con un demandante beso, dejándole sin aliento.

-Cabrón… hijo de puta… -reclamó el castaño, con la voz entrecortada y respirando algo agitado.

-Hn… ¿con esa boquita me besas? –le preguntó burlescamente.

-No sólo eso, Heero, lo sabes muy bien –contestó de vuelta, sonriendo pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo.

Justamente, cuando disponían a besarse, una pequeña luz verde parpadeó sobre el panel de controles, dando lugar a que la pantalla frontal se encendiera por si sola y dejara a la vista a uno de sus compañeros de batalla.

El rostro de Quatre Raberba Winner apareció en la transmisión de la videollamada. Tenía unos papeles en la mano y los leía con mucha atención. Tras el rubio, apoyado en una mesa en el costado izquierdo de la pantalla, estaba Trowa Barton –el chico que se caracterizaba por ser serio y por tener un mechón de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo-, también leyendo atentamente unos formularios. Y tras ambos muchachos, podía divisarse una de las típicas paredes de oficina –pintadas por completo de blanco- con el logo de Preventers plasmado al centro. Al parecer ambos chicos estaban muy ocupados con su nuevo trabajo sedentario.

-Hola Heero –saludó Quatre sin levantar la vista-. Te aviso que el mensaje que nos enviaste llegó sin problemas y, en este preciso instante, Sally se está encargando personalmente del pedido (3) que hiciste –el rubio de tez marfileña hablaba casi mecánicamente, observando los documentos y luego inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar los papeles en una mesa y firmarlos rápidamente-. Y bueno –habló, ahora si levantando la cabeza para mostrar una de esas tiernas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban-, gracias por avisarnos, Hee… -no pudo continuar, pues la imagen que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Del otro lado de la pantalla se avistaba a un Heero Yuy asomándose por sobre el hombro de un chico con el cabello castaño, largo y casi destrenzado, el que le daba la espalda al visor; por lo que se alcanzaba a ver: desnudos y abrazados.

El piloto 01, con su rostro que no expresa nada, miraba en la pantalla a un Quatre muy asombrado; tras él, a un Trowa que se acercaba para hablar con el rubio, pero que no alcanza a hacerlo porque también quedó estático al verlos. En cuanto a Duo…, éste mantenía la cabeza oculta entre el cuello y los hombros de Heero, rojo como un tomate maduro por la vergüenza que sentía al saberse descubierto en esa situación.

-¿Du…Du…Duo? –chilló Quatre en voz alta, más alta de lo recomendado al estar en una oficina de seguridad, lo que sobresaltó un poco a Trowa.

No tenia caso seguir "escondiéndose". El trenzado –por el otro lado de la pantalla- asomó despacito su cara desde el cuello hacia atrás para observar a sus amigos.

-Jejeje… hola Q-man… ¿Qué tal? –susurró, mostrando una risa entre culpable e histérica.

-Pero cómo… -balbuceó Trowa, sin poder creerlo.

-Gracias Quatre por atender mi pedido, pero, como ves, estoy ocupado –y cortó la comunicación.

Lo último que los chicos en Preventers lograron ver fue cómo Heero tomaba del mentón a Duo y lo dirigía hacia si, con evidentes intenciones de besarlo, pero sin llegar a hacerlo cuando se cortó la videollamada.

Paralizados como estaban, Trowa y Quatre no reaccionaron hasta que vieron el monitor por completo gris, emitiendo sonido de estática –pues la señal no era tan buena desde el sector del bosque- de cuando en cuando.

Los ex-pilotos 03 y 04 se miraron entre si. Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo indeterminado. De lo único que fueron capaces de hacer fue recordar la imagen de Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell, desnudos, con los cabellos revueltos y pegoteados, abrazados y en una situación demasiado íntima y comprometedora… en la cabina de un gundam.

La sorpresa no había sido pillarlos de esa manera, pues ya sabían de la relación –supuestamente secreta- que mantenían 01 y 02, pero… ¿dentro de un gundam? Eso era lo insólito que les había sorprendido.

-Creo que deberíamos intentarlo algún día –sugirió Trowa luego de analizarlo detenidamente.

Quatre miró a su pareja –oficialmente desde hacia 6 meses- estupefacto; parpadeó varias veces y ladeó la cabeza confundido, sin captar aun la idea.

-Me parece un mejor lugar para hacerlo que el armario de las escobas o debajo de un escritorio.

La sola mención de aquellos lugares fue la referencia que el rubio necesitó para comprender. De inmediato, los colores se le subieron al rostro –predominando el rojo-; las orejas las sintió calientes de pronto e imaginó que estaba echando humo por ellas del bochorno.

-Pu-puede que tengas razón… -suspiró Quatre, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-La tengo, pequeño –le susurró con cariño mientras rondaba el cuerpo de su novio y le abrazaba por la espalda- ¿Y a cuál vamos para la próxima? ¿Al tuyo o al mío?

**Fin**

Datos:

(1) La Secoya Gigante es el organismo vegetal más grande del mundo en términos de suma del volumen. Crecen a una altura media de entre 50 a 85 m y de 5 a 7 m de diámetro. Se tienen referencias de árboles que han existido de 94 m de altura y 8,85 m de diámetro. La Secoya Gigante, conocida y más vieja con 3.200 años, se calculó su edad, con el recuento de sus anillos de crecimiento.

(2) "Si mis ojos dicen 'te quiero' no pidas a mis labios una explicación… las palabras se las lleva el viento y las miradas las guarda el corazón" Para mi, ese es un refrán, y ya que yo lo escribí en este fic, pues así quedó. Si alguien sabe si es realmente un refrán propiamente tal, por favor acláremelo, porque estoy dudando.

(3) El pedido del que Quatre habla y que Heero hizo, es precisamente que este último le pidió como favor ir a recoger el gundam Deathscythe a las coordenadas que anteriormente habían sido el centro de la batalla. Los que pensaron que Heero era un cabrón en toda regla, pues sí, lo es, pero no es malo.

17


End file.
